Full Auto's Death
You fly downward to the Outskirts of San Francisco... Outskirts of San Francisco Northern California still struggles to maintain its natural beauty, even though it is teeming with people and fighting with all the problems of a modern society. For the most part, the hilly green city of San Francisco succeeds in that venture. Still, you get the sense of vast overcrowding pushing at the seams of this place, where no privacy can truly be afforded. Even the outskirts and suburbs overflow with people. Contents: Sidearm Tracks Yellow Hovertransport Large Avacado Tree Expensive House Sensor Sensor1 Sensor Hill next to Autobot City Parking Lot Autobot City Autobot City Base Defense Perimeter Pyrafighter drops out of the sky at over mach 2 and flies right at Autobot City, weapons armed. Sidearm is standing near a laser cannon. She kneels down and runs her scanner over it. Tracks looks up at the fighter. "Huh? Wonder who that is..." Pyrafighter opens up with both guns strafing on his approach towards the base. Tracks sighs a bit, as it fires. "Who is this guy? Flying right at metroplex? Ah well..." Tracks shifts and folds down into being a blue Corvette. Sidearm looks up at the approaching fighter and frowns. "Decepticons attacking?" she says in surprise, then looks aorund. "Only one?" Chevrolet Corvette unfolds his wings and tail section, and takes off into the air Yellow Hovertransport's attention is drawn to the pyramid fighter as her armor is pitted slightly. "Hey!" Winged Corvette flies up into the skies. "Get lost, moron!" The bright yellow hovertransport shifts and collapses down to form the Autobot femme, Sunrunner! Pyrafighter broadcasts, "DIE you miserable Autobots!" Sunrunner pulls out her acid pellet gun, and takes aim, a little miffed. "HEY!!! Who you callin' miserable?" You evade Sunrunner's repeating attack. Winged Corvette calls out, "Uhh... You want to call Metroplex mizerable? That's your problem. I'll just move out of the way while he fires his main guns at you." Sidearm frowns slightly as she watches the attack craft. "Scare him off." There is no support following behind. This fighter seems to be alone. Winged Corvette locks a missile on. "But it you mean me.... Well, here's a clue to get lost." Then he lets the missile off the rack with a *whooosh*, towards the fighter. You evade Winged Corvette's heat seeking missile attack. Pyrafighter twirls and spins in the air as the blast goes by. Pyrafighter drops a flare and dives lower to evade the second attack The missile explodes just behind him, nearly throwing him off course. Sunrunner runs after the passing jet as she waves her fist in the air. "Come down here so I can belt ya one, Seeker boy!" Sunrunner leaps into the air, and expands into a simply huge bright yellow hovertransport, falling to float just above the ground with a whoosh of displaced air. Yellow Hovertransport transforms in mid-stride so she can follow the jet better... Sidearm shouts out, "You're going to get yourself killed if you remain here." Pyrafighter heads lower, banking away from the cover fire the base puts out. A grim laugh seems to echo from him as he transforms and lands back, out of range from the main guns, "The only ones to die here are you, Autobots!" Full Auto spins in the air, shifting and changing; then lands in his robot form, weapons ready The hum of Full Auto's rocket pods increases pitch until they scream as rocket after rocket streams from each. He raises both arms and the rifles mounted there fire rapidly as he sweeps the area. Full Auto devastates the area with area_ranged. Jade TechRacer enters from the Rocky Mountains to the north. Jade TechRacer has arrived. Flashback receives a radio transmission. Jade TechRacer has left. Jade TechRacer passes through the gates to enter Autobot City. Winged Corvette aies, and gets pelted with blasts, putting dents and holes in him. "Hey! Watch it! I just got repainted after last time!" Sidearm loses her balance and falls off the defense wall. She hits the ground below roughly, rolling into a crouch. "Idiot! This is suicidal..." she spits out, pushing herself off the ground. Full Auto laughs a cold grim laugh, "It's time you all learned who's better!" Yellow Hovertransport's surface is pocked by the tiny rockets as she continues running foreward at full tilt. She balks a bit as she finds Full Auto in front of her, but then bears down even harder, shouting out, "CHARGE!!!" as she barrels into him from behind... Sidearm brushes herself off and aims her cannon at full Auto. She sends off a few rounds, missing intentionally. "You'll die if you remain, seeker, or end up captured. Surrender is a better option," she recommends. Yellow Hovertransport strikes you with ram for 11 points of damage. You are now at 71 endurance and 0 injury level Full Auto falls face first as Sunrunner passes over him. He gets angrily to his feet, calling out, "Takes more than that to stop me!" He looks around, as if picking his next target "I don't surrender." Sidearm frowns. "Then leave." She lowers her arm cannon. Smoke flows out of it, while it cools off. me this round? Winged Corvette lets out a soft sigh, and pops his lasers up from his wheelwells. He flies down and in after Full Auto falls on his face, and starts pattern firing for him, to clue him in. You evade Winged Corvette's hood lasers attack. Full Auto ignores the blasts that tear up the ground around him as he stands. He doesn't seem to care that he narrowly escaped injury or death as he returns fire shouting, "That will teach you to run me over!" You strike Yellow Hovertransport with Rocket-Pod. Yellow Hovertransport lets out an "ow!" as she gets her rear hatch pelted with rocket-fire, and transforms, scowling. The bright yellow hovertransport shifts and collapses down to form the Autobot femme, Sunrunner! Sunrunner says, "Play fair you...--OOF!" Sunrunner falls over, not having slowed down before she transformed. Melinda enters from the Uptown San Francisco to the west. Melinda has arrived. You say, "Fair?! Fair!!! WAR's NOT FAIR!" Melinda runs in, camera in hand. Sunrunner picks herself up off the ground, and brushes herself off. Sidearm frowns and calls out, "Why are you doing this Full Auto?" Sunrunner shouts out, "Yeah!" to reinforce the statement somehow. Melinda starts snapping photos before she even catches her breath. Full Auto turns towards the voice, mild confusion on his face, "Why? Because we're at war, and I mean to kill you all....even you, Sidearm." Sunrunner frowns, and looks about distractedly. . o O ( I should let somebody know about this...) Sidearm says, "Wars usually require more than one troop." Sunrunner transmits a message via radio. Full Auto gives a short laugh, "Not when it's me" He fires a few shots at Sidearm. They are no where near close to mark. Melinda shoots. (with her camera) Melinda succeeds in grasping Full Auto, throwing him off-balance. Melinda gets good photos" Sidearm leaps back instinctively to avoid the blasts tearing into the ground. "Dammit, Full Auto, you're insane! You can't beat an entire city, -think- about it. You know you can't win." Sunrunner receives a radio transmission. Winged Corvette sighs. He transforms, midair, trying to aim himself to hit Full Auto on landing. The blue corvette shifts and folds upward into the robot form of Tracks. You evade Tracks's ram attack. Melinda snaps shots of Tracks attacking Full. Sunrunner receives a radio transmission. Full Auto is dimly aware of Tracks dropping at him and launches himself forward, and not a second to soon. He lands in a half crouch, "Yes. I. Can. Sidearm...I have to." You hear a shout from Entrance to Autobot City... "... in Primus's...!" Full Auto raises his guns to point at Sidearm and he fires from both rifles. (Damage) You manage to hit Sidearm with your laser attack causing very light damage to her armor. Sidearm twists aside and raises her forearm. Her armor deflects the shot, causing a minor burn to appear. The bolt flies upwards towards the sky and dissipates. "You won't. Probability of you dying is high if you continue this course of action," she warns carefully. Full Auto screams in fury at Sidearm, "Stop saying that! I'm not going to die! I'm not! I can will must win!" Sunrunner stands around idly, and mumbles something to herself. Tracks sighs, charging Full Auto, and trying to deck him. "This is getting annoying..." Full Auto shouts at the surrounding Autobots, "I WILL NOT FALL! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Tracks strikes you with punch for 6 points of damage. You are now at 67 endurance and 0 injury level Full Auto staggers back from the blow, caught very much off-guard in his inane yelling. Sidearm says, "Willpower alone isn't enough, Full Auto. Don't force me to fight you. This is pointless. You will accomplish nothing here." Sunrunner jumps up and down, cheering. "Yeah! Get 'im, Tracks!" Full Auto doesn't seem to hear Sidearm as his optics lock on Tracks, "I hate cars. I hate cars that fly more!" He launches himself at Tracks in fury Tracks grins at Sunrunner. "No problem. Just fixing the situation..." You strike Tracks with ram. You take 1 points of damage from striking Tracks. Tracks gets a small dent from the hit, and staggers back some. "And I dislike lunatics more than you hate flying cars. Now get lost." He then swings a foot up, trying to kick Full to get his point across. Tracks strikes you with kick for 5 points of damage. You are now at 63 endurance and 0 injury level Melinda 's camera shutters. Full Auto stumbles away as the blow catches him in the lower torso. His optics go purple in fury. He leaps back and lands with all systems firing. Sunrunner frowns, and calls out, "You sure you wanna stay and get beat up? It won't be any fun, ya know that, right?" Melinda heads for better cover, shooting away. The hum of Full Auto's rocket pods increases pitch until they scream as rocket after rocket streams from each. He raises both arms and the rifles mounted there fire rapidly as he sweeps the area. Full Auto devastates the area with area_ranged. Sunrunner once again gets hit with the broad assault. She grrrrs, and calls out, "Hey!! Watch where ya shoot those things!!" Tracks erks, being pelted with small rockets, his form getting dented and scorched. "You like rockets so much, here, have some of mine!" Then he locks a missile on, and lets it off the rack. Tracks strikes you with heat seeking missile for 18 points of damage. You are now at 45 endurance and 0 injury level Sidearm staggers back from the explosions. She covers her face with her arms in an attempt to block. "Dammit, Full Auto! There's a human near by..." she grumbles, looking around in search for her through the smoke. Melinda gets knocked to the ground as a stray rocket explodes dangerously close. "Whoof!" Rodimus Prime enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the east. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Formula-1 Race Car comes in from Death Valley. Formula-1 Race Car has arrived. Sunrunner pulls out her laser pistol, and takes aim at Full Auto. "You do that again and I'll have to get mad!" Sunrunner just as soon looks over at Rodimus's entrance, and waves excitedly. Formula-1 Race Car peels into the area, transforming as the dust clears. The formula-1 race car twists, flips, and separates in places to become the autobot known as Mirage! Full Auto is knocked off his feet as the missile slams into his body. He gets slowly to his feet, wires sparking from the open wound. "Gnhgnnn. I'll rip out your optics for that, BOT!" Mirage smirks. "Decepticons really have to recycle their lines nowadays, I see?" Tracks says, "Oh, you think that, huh?" Rodimus Prime says, "What the slag is going ON out here... Full Auto? Are you nuts?" Mirage looks a Tracks. "Lay off Tracks, the poor baby obviously can't take much more. Let the grand master deal with him." He motions with his hand, and bows, towards Rodimus, somewhat sarcastically. Melinda picks herself off the ground, cursing, and checks her camera for damage. Mirage is checking you out. Full Auto snaps, "Shut up Rodimus. Isn't there some femme in need of your special care. Or maybe a young human male?!" Tracks looks over to Rod. "He attacked Metroplex, alone. Of course he's nuts." Mirage glares at Full Auto. "And maybe you should be looking after Frenzy, Full Auto. Get back to work before Ravage comes along and one-ups you in the usefulness category." Sidearm looks Full Auto over quietly. Melinda cleans dirt off her lens, and speed-reloads another roll of film. Rodimus Prime squints puzzledly. "What's he babbling about?" : Sunrunner shrugs. "I dunno... Keeps talking about how important it is that he kills all of us." Mirage says, "Obviously the cons have heard many stories of your great leadership skills and feel th!e need to undermine you." Blue ATE enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the east. Blue ATE has arrived. Sidearm frowns and shakes her head. "Your attack is going to fail, Full Auto. We've given more than enough chances. Don't you see? You can't win this pointless attack." Mirage walks over to the human, and looks down at her. "Are you ok?". Full Auto stands all the way up and shouts at Rodimus, "YOUR DEATH!" His rocket pods hum as they fire at the Autobot Commander. Tracks says, "Hey Full Auto. What happened to ripping my optics out for that missile?" Rodimus Prime smirks, the sarcasm not lost but making an effort to ignore it. "I think they'd send more than this nutcase for that, Mirage..." Mirage turns around quickly, and pulls out his electro disruptor. "Don't be so quick, Full Auto. You're getting a chance to get lost here." Melinda looks dirty and a bit crisp around the edges, but insists she's fine, trying to line up a good shot of Full Auto recklessly threatening Prime. Rodimus Prime evades your Rocket-Pod attack. Mirage sighs at Full Auto. "I think you're giving them too much credit, Rodimus." Blue ATE rolls quickly into the area, stopping a short distance away from the scene. The somewhat stylish explorer vehicle on the ground seems to rear back on its hind wheels for a brief second. A short series of of soft whirrs reveals the robot form of Moonshot on his hands upside down. He immediately flips to his feet. Mirage is suddenly enclosed by a green cube, and disappears. Full Auto fires at pretty much any and everything. Nothing important is ever hit, but he keeps shooting nonetheless Mirage dissolves into nothingness. Rodimus Prime drops to a crouch as Full Auto rather obviously telegraphs his attack, well under the path of the rockets as they zoom past over his head to explode against the perimeter wall. "Someone take him down!" he shouts exasperatedly. Footprints make their way in the dust towards Full Auto. Melinda switches lenses, adjusts the aperture and shuttle speed, and resumes snapping shots of Full Auto and Rodimus, moving so Mirage doesn't block her shot. Mirage fades into view! Mirage appears in front of Full Auto. Mirage look Full Auto square in the optics. "Hello." Melinda looks through her camera, and wonders how the he!! Mirage got over there... Full Auto takes a step back from the sudden apparition Mirage succeeds in grasping Full Auto, throwing him off-balance. Mirage trips Full Auto, sending him to the ground. Moonshot eyes the scene curiously, though his optics now register the seriousness of the present situation. Tracks grins to Rodimus. "You don't need to ask twice!" Then he starts running for the con, then stops, watching Mirage trip him. "This guy ruined my wax job, Mirage. He's mine!" Then he runs forward, swinging a fist down at full. Full Auto lands on his back, surprised and angry, "YOU!" Tracks strikes you with punch for 4 points of damage. You are now at 43 endurance and 0 injury level. Mirage steps back. "Oh. By ALL means, Tracks." Mirage says, "Though I believe that is somewhat cruel." Sunrunner looks around at everything, her finish marred by scores of tiny black pockmarks. "If nobody needs my help I'l just be going to uh... polish my armor now, yeah...." Tracks looks to Mirage. "Cruel? This guy is a loon. I'm just trying to instill enough of a clue in him to get lost." Melinda shoots pics of the bots double-teaming Full. Mirage says, "Oh. Well Done." Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Mirage looks at Rodimus and shrugs. Tracks looks to Full. "Had enough yet?" Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Sunrunner looks around nervously, panning her head about to see if anyone even notices her before she slips off. Sunrunner has left. Sunrunner passes through the gates to enter Autobot City. Full Auto doesn't rise from the ground. He just smirks and raises both arms and fires at Mirage and Tracks at once. Full Auto devastates the area with area_ranged. Mirage falls back on his rear. "DAMN!" Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission from Marissa. Tracks yerks, missiles rattling his head, and staggers, stunned. "What the..." Rodimus Prime transmits a message via radio. Sidearm staggers back from another explosion. Full Auto climd to his feet, smirking, "You don't have what it takes to drop me, Autobot." Moonshot staggers slightly, though he manages to compose himself enough to move near to Melinda's location. He asks her quietly, "Um...should you be here right now, ma'am?" Stray weaponsfire tears into Melinda, and is knocked backward, yelping suddenly in pain. Sidearm glances over towards Melinda and frowns. "Full Auto, I'm warning you to stop this -now-. Leave!" she shouts. Rodimus Prime receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "He's not worth it. Let him throw himself against the wall till he wears himself out and someone get the humans ou--" he breaks off at Melinda's shout and curses under his breath. "Evacuate the area!" Melinda tries to sit up, a rather large sliver of superheated shrapnel embedded in her abdomen. "Well, now that you Mention it,..." she mutters to Moonshot.... Mirage grrrs. Mirage dissolves into nothingness. A high pitched whine is heard, and a rocket comes tearing out from nowhere. Full Auto seems to finally catch the Autobot's weakness. He turns to regard the human, "She dies first." He raises his rifles again. Moonshot steps in front of Melinda's now battered form, providing what little defense his frame can provide. Mirage strikes you with ballistic for 6 points of damage. You are now at 37 endurance and 1 injury level Rodimus Prime ducks a stray laser blast and runs across to join Moonshot near the reporter. "Get her inside and find Whiz or something, she's a doctor...." he turns to cautiously regard Full Auto as the Decepticon speaks again. Full Auto lurches to the side as the blast nails his lower abdomen Full Auto fires at the Melinda, striking neither her nor Moonshot Sidearm's optics flash. "No!!!" She charges forward towards Full Auto quickly and leaps into the air . Melinda grabs at the sliver with a bloodied hand, looking around, rather dazed with pain. "wHerE's myCamera go..." She winces as she tries to sit up. You say, "Stupid little huuman!" Out of nowhere, something looks at Melinda, getting ready to grab her and run for base. Melinda grabs at the sliver, cutting and burning her hand. "$#!+..." Tracks snaps out of his daze, and charges for Full Auto as well. "No you don't, scumwad! You aren't going near her!" Passing traffic turns into a frantic bottleneck as motorists try to turn back into the city to avoid the confrontation, horns blaring. Moonshot watches the passing fire for a moment, then turns to face the reporter, "Um, there really isn't time for that ma'am..." Rodimus Prime has arrived. Melinda looks at the meter-long piece of bloody shrapnel sticking up out of her midtorso. "$#!+... where did THAT come from..." Rodimus Prime walks towards Full Auto, separating from the REAL Rodimus.. "You want me, you've got me. Come get me, decepticon." Rodimus Prime blinks startledly. "What the... uh... oh." he shuts his mouth quickly. Tracks runs in after Full Auto, and swings a foot at him. Mirage fades into view!." Tracks strikes you with kick for 4 points of damage. You are now at 33 endurance and 1 injury level Full Auto smiles as Rodimus approaches, "Gladly." Mirage motions to Prime to get inside while the focus is off him. Melinda rolls back her eyes and passes out from shock. Sidearm lands near Full Auto, right after the kick, and sends her fist towards one of his laser guns in an attempt to knock it away. "Keep them out of this!" she shouts. Mirage nods to Tracks as Full Auto focuses on Rodimus. You evade Sidearm's fist attack. Rodimus Prime shifts a distracted look from the hologram to Mirage and back, then breaks and scoops up Melinda, scooting around the focus of the confrontation back toward Metroplex. Full Auto falls to one knee from Tracks' blow., by some luck, Sidearm's swing passes by. "Not...enough!" Rodimus Prime takes Melinda. Rodimus Prime has left. Rodimus Prime heads into Metroplex. Sidearm leaps back a meter and goes on the defensive. "Just leave the humans out of this," she says, her technique seemed sluggish. Mirage looks around, making sure the Real Prime's gone with the human, and smirks. Full Auto gets painfully to his feet and fires at what he thinks is Rodimus prime.. "Humans, Bots, Doesn't matter. You all die today! Moonshot, noting Melinda's removal, focuses back on the fight, though he doesn't make a real effort to join in. You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 33 Damage Level: 40% Energon Level: 96 Mirage raises his rifle to fire at Full Auto. "It seems we have someone with a deathwish here. Shall we help him along the path?" He fires. Mirage strikes you with electricity for 5 points of damage. You are now at 28 endurance and 1 injury level Full Auto hits the ground, snarling. Almost instantly he is clawing his way to his feet again., Tracks locks a missile on. "Certainly.... This should help along quite a bit." Then he lets it out, close range. Tracks strikes you with heat seeking missile for 15 points of damage. You are now at 13 endurance and 2 injury level Moonshot sidesteps slightly as stray fire nearly misses him. He seems a bit dazed. Mirage runs at Full Auto, attempting to kick him in the midsection as he gets up. Mirage strikes you with kick for 4 points of damage. You are now at 9 endurance and 2 injury level Sidearm staggers backwards when Track's missile impacts Full Auto and hits the ground. Full Auto looks about in his haze of pain. He fights desperately to stay standing as Mirage connects with his gut. He dimly sees a figure he recognizes, be it friend or foe he doesn't seem sure. He just leaps at it, screaming. That figure is Sidearm. A very injured Full Auto is leaping at Sidearm Rodimus Prime has left. Mirage watches Elita come out of the building, and suddenly disappears. Sidearm raises her ion cannon instinctively and releases a powerful ionic blast towards the figure charging at her. The discharge explodes out of her cannon in a thunderous roar. Silverbolt enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the east. Silverbolt has arrived. Mirage dissolves into nothingness. Sidearm strikes you with high level ion cannon blast for 20 points of damage. You are now at -11 endurance and 2 injury level Full Auto falls to the ground unconscious. Moonshot shakes his head slightly, trying to collect himself. Rodimus disappears as Mirage goes invisible, exposing the deceit. Silverbolt charges in to see what has happened Pink TecCar runs out of the gates just as the explosion of an ion cannon. Full Auto is picked up by the blast and hurled some 30 feet from Sidearm's smoking gun. He hits the ground hard and twitches for a moment, trying to touch the large hole in his chest. Faint sounds of shock can be heard from his broken form. Then the light dies in his optics and his frame takes on a grayer cast as death takes him. Out of nowhere, something someone brings his hands down hard on Full Auto's back. Mirage strikes you with punch for 4 points of damage. You are now at -15 endurance and 2 injury level Out of nowhere, something appears some distance away, looking rather innocent of any crime. Mirage fades into view! Mirage looks around, feigning amazement. "MY my, what DO we have here?" Sidearm slides back a foot from the recoil. She holds her head in nausea from the energy drain. Silverbolt walks towards the Decepticon, watching him intently. Moonshot looks around, finally having collected himself. realizing what has happened, he almost instinctively dashes over to Full Auto's location. Tracks looks to Sidearm. "Nice shot." Pink TecCar clears her throat, "That is an excellent question, Mirage." Elita One shifts into robot mode. Silverbolt glances at Elita One "What happened?" Mirage coughs, turns around quickly, and walks into the building quickly. Full Auto doesn't move. Energon leaks from his shattered frame. Moonshot stops a few feet in front of the fallen con, a small panel opening on his forearm. Elita One starts towards the group, frowning sullenly. "Is he dead?" she asks quickly. Moonshot begins running a scan on the battered form, seeming quite focused as he does so. Moonshot pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Full Auto. Tracks hmms. "Sidearm blasted him pretty hard... He might be..." Full Auto is dead Sidearm pushes herself off the ground. "Wha-" she says groggily before she notices Full Auto. Suddenly, she rushes towards him. "I...I...I...." she mumbles, falling onto her knees near him to check his life signs. Silverbolt looks over Full Auto's frame slowly "I'm no medic, but from the size of that hole, I'd bet he is very dead" Moonshot shakes his head slightly, seemingly disappointed, "No readings...all systems inactive..." Elita One nods curtly. "If he is dead, then prepare him for dis-assemblage, or use by the humans, who may benefit from his technology." Moonshot's shoulders droop slightly. He seems to be at a loss. Sidearm frowns and looks away from the body, closing her optics tightly. "No..." she barely whispers. (A picture is dropped from the dead seeker: It's of Sidearm.) Moonshot shakes his head again slightly, almost lost in the thought, "Nothing to do to help..."